


Father's Day

by A_Strange_Vessel



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Episode: s01e08 Father's Day, Freeform, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-12 21:44:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21483319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Strange_Vessel/pseuds/A_Strange_Vessel
Summary: A quick Nine-centric one-shot poem I did for the Fandom Trumps Hate challenge. Inspired by the Father's Day episode.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2019





	Father's Day

I know I shouldn't have gone,  
Should I?

Rose insisted on going,  
Visiting the wedding the day her dad died

I mean,  
The whole paradox with two Rose Tylers  
Both there that day...

She said it was worth it, for her,  
Getting the closure she wanted,  
Having met the father she never knew

But what about me?

Did I ever get that?  
My whole family's gone  
It was my fault during the Time War

Maybe...

Maybe it was  
At least, it was a start


End file.
